


【柚天】谁说圣诞节不可以吃巧克力？

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: 圣诞节贺文，心血来潮的极限一小时码字，一发完高中校园paro理科牛X文科天，外加大篇杂技娃和梅娃友情向非常短小，我流高中pa【明明就是正在经历的苦逼生活啊。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。勿升真人鸭！！！





	【柚天】谁说圣诞节不可以吃巧克力？

【阿丽娜，我想要巧克力。】

 

【没有的话，我能要个拥抱吗？】

 

“肯定没戏。”抱着胳膊旁观老半天的金博洋忍不住发表评论，“你这也太突然了。”

 

梅德韦杰娃瞥一眼手机，确认过两条信息已经成功发送，转过身对他意味深长地摇摇食指，翘起的唇角挂着狡黠小狐狸样的笑。

 

当天下午，金博洋一推开后门就看到了走廊上徘徊的扎吉托娃。他神色复杂地看着梅德韦杰娃欢呼一声，几步助跑扑到对方怀里，两个因为各自准备考试许久未见的女孩子兴奋地抱成一团。带着北教楼特有的凛冽冷气的扎吉托娃摘下手套，拍拍梅德韦杰娃的后背，从口袋里掏出一块红丝绒巧克力：“圣诞快乐热尼娅。巧克力和抱抱都有的感觉怎么样？”

 

“不能再棒了！”被点名的少女终于舍得松开箍紧的胳膊，捧起好友的脸颊亲了一大口：“我也有礼物给你。”

 

金博洋觉得自己此刻不应该出现在这里，于是转身回到自己座位上支着下巴发呆。外面操场上的人声随着天色渐晚平息下去，圆滚滚的麻雀三两飞过树梢停在窗户外。此刻其他年级的学生已经回家休假，高二的学生们还要闷在学校里埋头准备会考。暮色苍茫配独立黄昏，纵使心大如金博洋也能感觉到一丝说不清的难受。像是让人头痛的生物书里“激素的作用特点”写的那样——微量而高效，几乎算得上悲怆的伤感在心里从原点飞速蔓延出一片坐标系。

 

“嘿博洋，阿丽娜祝你圣诞快乐，她觉得你看起来不太开心。”和好友道了别的梅德韦杰娃拍拍他的肩，将少年从出神中唤醒，“是因为羽生？”

 

意料之内地没有反应，梅德韦杰娃拉开他旁边的凳子坐下，看着好友晦涩的神情叹了口气：“阿丽娜让我告诉你不用太担心羽生，北教楼虽然暖气坏掉了，但空调还运转着，不是很冷。”她拆一块巧克力推到他面前，“吃点东西。理科生太辛苦了，特别是羽生这样将来要保送的尖子生，多体谅下他吧。”

 

少年揉揉脸，头埋在袖子里不想说话。自从文理分班，自己又成了走读生之后，他和羽生见面的机会就少了许多。甚至连情人节也因为对方要加课没能过成，巧克力就更没着落了。十个月的时间已经足够那些锡箔纸包装的甜腻融化再凝固好几遍。隔了层楼板像是隔着一座城，原先还嘲笑羽生过于细腻的金博洋终于也尝到了思念的滋味。

 

羽生不是不愿见他，只是因为学业过分繁忙。他知道的。正因如此，为数不多的几次会面里，他们谁都不敢浪费一秒钟，时时刻刻盯着对方的眼睛里火花涌动。

 

明明刚才是在嫉妒吧，居然对老铁萌生出这样的恶意，金博洋有点生自己的气。气着气着，居然还生发出了细小的委屈。

 

“谁说圣诞节就不能吃情人节的巧克力了？”他赌气地咬着嘴唇，尖尖虎牙露在外面，视觉效果十分可爱。

 

“给他发个信息吧，说你想他了。”眼见他开始显露出柔软一面的梅德韦杰娃继续劝道。

 

“没用的。”他听到自己的声音回答，转过身对她笑了笑，“太草率了吧。”

 

女孩撇撇嘴，从他的桌膛里拽出手机，手指如灵动的雀鸟上下翻飞，末了干脆地戳一下“发送”键，把手机撂回他怀里：“不试试怎么知道。”

 

【我想你了】

【想要巧克力。】

 

怎么看怎么不可能吧。金博洋眼泪都快要出来了，同样的句子，放在高一的扎吉托娃身上是定理般的可信，放在高二的羽生结弦身上却是近乎滑稽的奢望。身为学生，看似不用承担的责任与压力似乎变成了各式各样无形的规则束缚，兜兜转转一大圈又回到他们身上，谁也没比谁少承担些什么。

 

所以自己居然真的在期待。又一次不由自主地往门口瞥的金博洋觉得自己很好笑。在心里摇摇头，他攥紧笔，头低低地埋进书页，咬着牙忍住眼泪和复杂的物理会考题銮战。

 

“磁通量公式错了哦，天天。”

 

熟悉的声音在耳边倏地炸开，金博洋猛地侧过头，神色有些疲惫的羽生伏在椅背上，围巾随着胸口起伏，鼻尖红红明显是狂奔过来的：“有点太不小心了啊，这个明明是重点的。”

 

“我……”他语塞，呆呆地盯着那张熟悉的脸——一如既往的沉静清秀，一瞬间有好多话想要一股脑地涌出口，到头来却只把自己的眼眶憋红了：“这么冷的天谁让你跑那么快的？不知道自己的身体是不是？”

 

“对不起啊天天，因为时间有些赶。”羽生冲他眯起眼睛笑着，牵起他的左手，另一只手伸进衣兜，摸出一块沾上些许体温的巧克力按在手心：

 

“但是天天想我，这件事明明更重要一点。”

 

被紧紧拥在怀里，金博洋听到两人的心跳交织，像是滚烫的酒心巧克力流动的熔岩夹心，在脑海里横冲直撞。

 

“圣诞快乐天天，我爱你。”

 

“我也是。”羽生听到怀里的他声音闷闷地回应。

 

 

END.

 

难为我胖虎，圣诞节要准备会考就算了还要吃狗粮。

以及不要问我为啥高中生可以拿手机啦【捂脸

别人的学校1551。


End file.
